1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass structures and more particularly pertains to interchangeable tethered glasses for adjustably positioning relative to a face of an individual for filtering light into eyes of the individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglass structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyeglass structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art eyeglass structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,346; U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 335,135; U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 324,871; U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 334,391; and U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 334,390.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose interchangeable tethered glasses for adjustably positioning relative to a face of an individual for filtering light into eyes of the individual which include a frame assembly for supporting a pair of lenses over eyes of an individual, and an ear engaging assembly extending from opposed sides of the frame assembly for engaging ears of the individual to secure the frame assembly relative thereto, wherein the ear engaging assembly includes a tether extendable over the ears of the individual, and a weight coupled to a distal end of the tether for maintaining a desired tension within the tether.
In these respects, the interchangeable tethered glasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably positioning relative to a face of an individual for filtering light into eyes of the individual.